Surface fasteners are typically composed of a loop fastener member having loop- or arch-shaped engaging elements provided uprightly on one surface of a base fabric, and a hook fastener member having hook- or mushroom-shaped hook engaging elements provided uprightly on one surface of Another base fabric. By pressing both the engaging elements to each other, the loop and hook fastener members are bound to each other thereby firmly fastening the bodies, each carrying the hook or loop fastener member, into an integral form. With its easy fastening and separating performance, this type of surface fastener has been widely used as a fasteners for opening and closing clothes, shoes, bags, etc., as fasteners for attaching seat covers to seats of automobiles, trains, airplanes, etc., and as fasteners for attaching sheet covers to bedding.
The application field of surface fasteners is expanding to include their application to disposable products such as disposable diapers in particular. In this application field, since the engaging surface area of the loop fastener member is large to decrease production costs, there is an increasing need for a loop fastener member that is inexpensive, good in soft touch, thin, and flexible.
An object of the present invention is, in view of solving the above problems, to provide a non-woven fabric suitable for use as a loop fastener member of disposable products, which is thin, flexible and low in production costs. Another object of the present invention is to provide a non-woven fabric for use as a loop fastener member provided with the loop engaging elements resistant to being pulled out from its base even when subjected to a pulling force by the hook engaging elements, thereby ensuring the mechanical strength of unlimited duration.